Glad You Came
by sebloob
Summary: Kurt breaks up with Blaine after realising his feelings for Karofsky in "On My Way" and Blaine is alone in a classroom after winning Regionals when Sebastian turns up and 'comforts' him.


_"I'm so sorry."_

Blaine's heart felt like it was shattering into half a million pieces. Today was supposed to be an amazing, happy day. New Directions had just won Regionals fair and square against the Warblers, but when they had gone back to the classroom to celebrate, Kurt stopped him before he could go inside. The taller boy had his long, thin fingers wrapped around Blaine's wrist as if he was trying to stop him from running. That should've been his first warning sign, but Anderson was too high on their accomplishment.

_"We did it, Kurt! We're going to Nationals!"_ He had leaned in for a kiss and had been met with a firm hand against his chest.

_"We need to talk."_

The words had stopped Blaine's breathing as previously bright eyes took in the nervous, contemplative expression on Kurt's face.

_"Is something wrong did I do someth-"_

_"No. It's me. It's been me all along and I… you were there. You were the heaven sent boy to take away all my trouble…"_

_"Kurt what are you talking about?"_

_"This whole… incident with Karofsky, it got me thinking… maybe I resented him a little for bullying me, for chasing me out of McKinley and scaring me… but I think… I also have feelings for him, too."_

That had done it. Those had been the words that had stopped time and space and the only sound was Blaine Anderson's heart breaking.

_"He just… he knows what it was like for me, to struggle. To hide and be bullied…"_Kurt continued, though Blaine was sure something had been said before that – he'd just stopped listening.

_"I got the crap beaten out of me for my sexuality. I don't feel comfortable in my own home because my own father won't look me in the eye but… but he knows more about this persecution and hatred than I do? You have more in common with him? He's lived in fear, and he gave into that. You and I have lived in fear and conquered it.__Together__. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

Kurt was crying now, but as far as Blaine was concerned, he had no right.

_"I want to__help__him Blaine, I'm all he has now."_

_"And you were all I wanted. But that's it. It's over now."_

Blaine's face twitched, scrunching as if he were about to cry, but he fought it back, shoving past Kurt and making his way down the hall towards the locker room.

As soon as he got to his gym locker, Blaine's resolve gave out. As he gathered his work out clothes and began to peel off his performance attire, he broke down, tears staining his cheeks. A fist slammed into the locker next to his as he cursed openly into the air, stripped down to nothing more than his gym shorts and socks.

"Easy now, Killer. What's got your hot little panties in a bunch? Ladyface won't suck your cock in celebration?"

Every fiber of Blaine's body iced over as he turned towards the voice – a voice that he was both dreading to identify and happy to hear.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Well I did come in here looking to booby trap Frankenteen's locker, but I have to say my attention is elsewhere now. I didn't know you worked out." The cocky brunette moved from his spot against the door frame, hands shoved in the pockets of his uniform slacks, walking until he was hovering over Blaine, backing him against the lockers and pinning him there.

"Congratulations on the win, Anderson. I have to say, you and your band of misfits put up a pretty good fight."

"Please, Sebastian. Not now, not today."

A thumb swiped a linger tear from Blaine's face and Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he examined the droplet of water on his finger as if it was something he'd never seen before.

"Tell me why not. Give me one good reason."

"Kurt broke up with me," Blaine blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately.

The laugh that came from Sebastian was almost malicious as his predatory gaze twisted back to Blaine.

"I asked for a _good_ reason, Blaine. As far as I'm concerned, that's all the more reason to give you everything I've ever offered and more. Think of it as my own personal brand of all-purpose medicine." Sebastian raised a hand, fingertips ghosted over Blaine's cheek, over his jawline and down his throat, coming to rest on his chest, still warm from the bright heat of the spotlights and the thrill of the performance.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask Sebastian to stop, but he couldn't. There was no reason to, not any more. What was the use in denying an attraction he'd had for Sebastian from the get-go now? He was single and –for the most part – unattached.

Offering up a tiny nod, Blaine gave the okay for the other boy to proceed, his hazel eyes falling shut as soon as lips hit his. Sebastian's other hand moved to cup his cheek, twisting beneath the thick coating of gel and intertwining with his curls. The kiss was different than Blaine was used to. Sebastian's lips were ever-so-slightly more chapped than Kurt's, and he didn't use nearly as much tongue. It was enjoyable, and more than comforting.

After a moment, Sebastian broke the kiss almost reluctantly, letting his forehead rest against Blaine's for the briefest of moments to gather himself before he reoccupied his mouth on the shell of Anderson's ear, nipping playfully. The nips and kisses moved lower and lower as Sebastian paused to suck a deep red mark over the dip of the shorter teen's collarbone. It took everything that the junior had not to let out a groan at the contact, loving the way it felt to have someone touching him like this right now.

Possessive and explorative hands mapped out every inch of Blaine's exposed torso as Sebastian moved lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of the former front man of his current glee club. Smythe's green eyes peered up through long lashes as he fisted either side of Blaine's gym shorts as if asking for approval one last time. Heaving a sigh, Anderson nodded again and in one fell swoop, the fabric was pooled around his ankles, leaving him awkwardly naked and half hard with an all too willing and eager Warbler on his knees in front of him.

Sebastian took a moment to pepper kisses all over Blaine's lower body – his thighs, hips, and stomach – carefully avoiding the one area that he knew longed for attention until it was fully erect and ready. Smythe licked his lips and ducked down, hands gripping at Blaine's bare ass as he licked from the base to the very tip of his cock just once, eliciting a shudder from the boy, whose hands searched desperately for something to grab on to.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Sebastian asked smugly, earning a groan of disapproval from Blaine who was certainly not in the mood for any sort of tease and denial tonight.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Anderbrat. You'll get what you came for."

Those were the final words Sebastian spoke before wrapping a hand firmly around Blaine and taking him into his mouth. The more experienced teen's cheeks hallowed as he sucked, detailing the head carefully with his tongue before sliding down, and up, down, and up. Finding a comfortable pace, his free hand caught out one of Blaine's and placed in on his head, a fleeting glance catching Blaine's eye.

Nervously, Anderson pushed Sebastian down a bit further, feeling himself hitting the back of the Warbler's throat. He went to pull back a bit, but Sebastian took him further until his nose had hit skin, holding the position for as long as he could and Blaine couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"O-oh," He groaned as he felt Sebastian swallow around him before he pulled back, gasping for air. A string of spit connected the brunette's mouth to the throbbing, aching member before him as he regained his bearings and wiped reflexive tears from the corner of his lust blown eyes.

"Fuck my face." He said simply as he leaned in to take Blaine into his mouth again.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Pretty Boy. Fuck my face."

Sebastian took him into his mouth again and Blaine wasted no time, thrusting forward and meeting little resistance as the other teen hummed around him, sending waves of intense vibrations to through him, only encouraging him to be rougher, more needy. Each thrust into the boy's hot, skilled mouth brought forth a gasp or a moan of some obscenity.

"Fucking hell, Sebastian. You're so fucking good at this."

Sebastian's eyes flicker open and a brow raises as the two gazes lock in an intense stare. Sebastian seems somewhat shocked that this side of Blaine was hidden, but also looked smug as if he'd been trying to bring it out all along. Blaine just doesn't want to focus on anything except getting off.

As heat pools in his stomach, the darker haired performer fists his hand into silky brown hair, hips jerking fast and more erratically. The noises coming from his grow shorter, quieter.

"So fucking close," He groans, pulling Sebastian off of him and replacing the well-practiced mouth with his own hand. Sebastian sinks down, sitting on his heels with his hands neatly in his lap, waiting patiently with a mouth wide open.

Then, with a furrowed brow and a moan, Blaine is cumming, strings of white decorating Sebastian's lightly tanned face. Panting, the boy strokes a few more times, wincing as his quickly softening cock grew sensitive. With a sigh, he looks down at the still obediently still and smirking Sebastian. "You look proud of yourself," Blaine chuckled, offering a hand to help the boy up.

"Well you told me it would never happen. Tell me that isn't the best orgasm you've ever had." The taller teen asked smugly. Blaine's fingers tangled into his hair again and he draws him close, dragging his tongue over the side of Sebastian's cheek to clean up his mess before locking their lips together. The exchange is short, and Blaine is quickly dressing himself again.

"It was, but I'm looking forward to better in the future," He says dismissively as he wandered out of the gym, leaving a stunned Sebastian in his wake, feeling much better than he had when this whole ordeal had started.


End file.
